Harry Potter and the Unicorn Roommate
by lillygrrl
Summary: PG13 Just to be sure. My first fan fic... CHAPTER 3 UP!! Read and review!! Harry has a new roommate... Who turns out to be and Animagi. What happens when Lucius Malofy comes for a visit?
1. The Dinner Preparations

Warning: Well, there's nothing really wrong. Harry. Ron. Hermione. Amara.. Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, I own this computer and Amara. *Amara pats her on the back* Yep, sad.  
  
She peered down into the bag, frowning at the absence of what she was looking for. Finally, she grinned as she pulled out a Green Apple life saver, popping it into her mouth and sighing happily. Her happiness was cut short however.  
  
"What did you do with my comb??" Harry asked angrily. His face was red and his expression unreadable.  
  
"I didn't touch your comb. What's the use, your hair is naturally messed up. I don't see where you get off yelling at me over something so pointless!" Amara said snidely. 'Good Merlin, what have I done to deserve this??'  
  
"The point is, I want to look halfway decent when my friends come over, so would you PLEASE fork over my darn comb?!" he said impatiently. She chucked his comb at him, and he left without a backwards glance. 'Why do I have to live here? Since when do I do what people tell me to? Who care if Dumbeldore says is good for me?? I don't depend on others for survival. And anyway, Harry is a terror to live with!! No one KNOWS how he never does anything around here. But yet, he's sort of charming when he wants to be, and his green eyes are alluring- STOP IT AMARA! You hate Harry!!' she thought to herself. Amara shook her head in disgust, nothing in general really. As she read her book, she had no idea what had been going happening in it. Her mind kept drifting back to that night... when Voldemort had blown up her sister and her parents. Killed them for good. Left her homeless and quite alone. Tears welled in her eyes, yet she refused to shed them in fear that Harry would notice.  
  
As she walked through the hallway, she peered into the bathroom, seeing Harry preening in front of the mirror. What was he playing at? Did he want to impress someone? Hermione, possibly...  
  
As Harry saw Amara passing through the hallway, he stared at her retreating back and wondered to himself why they despised of each other so much. They were both in the same situation, thrown together by fate. Why not make the best of it? That had been his thoughts, but hers were obviously different. He wished that he could read minds.  
  
"Amara, can I talk to you?" he finished up with his hair, too frustrated to continue.  
  
"What could you possibly have to say to me that is of any importance?" she said harshly.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" so, straight to the point.  
  
"I- I don't, necessarily HATE you, per say... I just- I don't like the thought of having to depend on someone other than myself..." she faltered, never meeting his gaze.  
  
"Would you like to join my friends and me tonight at dinner? You don't have to seclude yourself you know..."  
  
"I DON'T SECLUDE MYSELF!! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?? A HERMIT CRAB??" she shrieked. Harry couldn't help but laugh. "WHAT?? WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT??" she shouted.  
  
"Nothing... I'm sorry. I just... Well, DO you want to join us?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
"I guess. When are they coming over?" she sighed.  
  
"Five O'clock. Do you want to help me prepare dinner?" he knew what her answer would be, but he figured he had nothing to lose.  
  
"Well, I guess I don't see why not. What do you want me to prepare?" her head was spinning. How had they gone from a shouting match to talking civilly to each other? Part of the reason that she didn't refuse the offer to dinner was because she rather fancied Ron. He always had the ability to make her laugh, and he seemed to understand her far better than anyone. Hermione was always kind, but she too did not see how Amara could so strongly dislike Harry. But did she?  
  
She checked her watch... Four O'clock.  
  
"Well, I think I better get ready. I'll be right back." she turned on her heel and was about to go back to her bedroom, when Harry stopped her.  
  
"Why... Do you need to get ready?" he asked, a bit of humor and triumph in his voice.  
  
"Look at me!! I look terrible!! What is it to you anyway?" she retorted, fuming that he had caught on a little.  
  
"Ah, you see these are only my friends; there is no reason to 'pretty yourself up' for them. That is, of course..." but he didn't have the time to finish, for she had already stormed off to her bedroom and slammed the door. He chuckled to himself lightly, knowing quite well why she was going to primp.  
  
Ron had taken to Amara also, for they had met twice before. The way that they looked at each other, it was enough to make someone uncomfortable. Lucky, only Harry and Hermione were in effect.  
  
(A/n) Well, Chapter One for ya kids!!! *applause* Thank you, thank you. I owe it to Murks here, he's my inspiration. Really, he's a muse!! Anywho. Read it then review. Flames aren't happy for a first story. Next chapters should be up soon!! Thanks!! 


	2. The Bleeding

Warning: No warning!! I TELL YOU!!! *looks around* I own nothing Harry Potter, but I do own Murks and Amara. Thank you. That is all. *looks at Amara and Murks, rolls around on floor laughing.* I'm a tad nutty.  
  
  
  
"So, Amara, are you looking forward to transferring to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I've heard that Hogwarts is a really great school. I'm anxious to finally go to a good one. The school that I went to was... Well, it wasn't satisfying. They never taught anything good, but I have learned some useful things. For example, the Headmistress had gathered teachers to show us the ways to transform... Into another creature. They want to make sure that they produce more Animgus that any other schools have!" she said with a light chuckle.  
  
"Really?! They won't let us learn till' next year!! Can you quite do it yet? What animal do you become?" Hermione was fascinated, for she had always hoped she would have the ability one day.  
  
"Well, they give you this sort of- test, if you will. And due to the results of the test, it says that I would best be fit as a Unicorn. I had difficulties with it at first, but one day my Potions teacher took me aside and showed me how to do it correctly. She too could become a unicorn. Before she showed me, I had a horn and hoofs, but I was still mostly human. She told me the trick is focusing on what features your creature has, one at a time... She told me she was so proud, but I still had my nose... I looked rather frightening! She was a great teacher. I really will miss her," Amara said longingly. The look of pure jealousy on the three others' faces was priceless. "I take it you don't have a good Potions teacher..."  
  
"He's your basic peach, he is..." Ron mumbled. "Peachy with a side of keen."  
  
"Snape... Well, Snape is a very HATEFUL man. He's the Slytherin Head, so he plays favorites more than ever. He quite despises the three of us, Harry mostly because Harry's dad was-" but she stopped at the look on Harry's face. He was pained, and Amara knew why. Harry had sat down one day, crying, and she wasn't heartless; she had to ask what the matter was. That was the only time they had ever really spoken civilly to each other for more than one sentence.  
  
"I think I've heard of him. Severus Snape? I thought he was a death eater..."  
  
"Oh, well, you see... We had an inkling at first that he was up to no good," Harry began, going back to the first year at Hogwarts. "But, he began to work as spy, telling the Ministry the whereabouts of current death eaters. He's somewhat of an auror. But no one likes him. The Slytherin's aren't too fond of him, either."  
  
"That bad? I guess he must be ok, if Dumbeldore trusts him..."  
  
"Can you show us....? Can you transform?" Ron asked sheepishly, particularly out of the blue. When he spoke, he talked quietly. Harry and Hermione sniggered.  
  
"Don't see why not," she said, and she winked at Ron, causing him to turn scarlet. Amara stood up, straightened her clothes, and started to transform. Her legs grew, as did her arms. Her hair elongated, turning a brilliant silver color. A horn appeared gradually on her forehead, and soon her whole body turned a blinding white color. She was a Unicorn.  
  
No one said anything; they just stared at the amazingly beautiful creature that accompanied them in the small room of the apartment. She whinnied a little, as if trying to talk to them, tell them that this was her. They stared in amazement, and no one knew what to say. Harry felt a tad disappointed, but only for the fact that she had never transformed for him before. She stamped her hoof, an indication that she was turning back.  
  
As soon as she was back in human form, she saw the bewildered faces and grew worried. "Oh, dear... Did something not turn? Was the horn flesh again?! Oh, I do HATE it when that happens..." she faltered.  
  
"No! You were... Perfect," he said in astonishment. And she had been. Harry had seen unicorns up close before, in Hagrid's class. But none of them had been this close, this beautiful. Then he remembered, once again, his first year. The unicorn, lying on the ground... dead. Blood seeping from its neck... Oozing with its mouth open. Still as could be...Voldemort had been feeding off of its blood to survive.  
  
"Does your blood transform as well when you do?" he asked in a worried voice.  
  
"I- I don't know, really. I suppose so... Why?" Harry looked at her, and she knew something was wrong.  
  
"Well, the blood of a unicorn is a delicacy. It has the ability to revive a person who is near death. But, they will lead the worst sort of life possible; a cursed life. In our first year at Hogwarts, Voldemort fed off of the unicorns to survive." Harry catapulted into the whole story, telling her about Proffesor Quirril, about the unicorn blood. He tried to explain exactly as Firenze had, the centaur that saved him from Voldemort when he was in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Amara was desperately frightened by this. The thoughts in her head crawled all over, and she was unable to think straight.  
  
"Oh, no... But how are we to be sure that her blood does turn also?" Hermione asked in desperation. Amara had an idea.  
  
"You can bleed me. I'll turn back to a unicorn, long enough for you guys to find out!!" she exclaimed. She hated the thought of bleeding on free will, knowing the pain that was about to come.  
  
"Amara, no! You can't be serious! There has to be another way to find out..." Ron didn't like the thought of bleeding Amara either. He never liked hurting his friends if he could help it... Physically and emotionally... especially.  
  
"DO IT. I need to know. Please, do this for me?" she didn't wait for an answer. She was soon transforming back into the magical creature, shooting them all a look of encouragement and prodding. They looked around at each other, none of them wanting to do it. Harry stepped forward, not wanting Amara to be sore with Hermione or Ron. Besides, she hated him anyway; what was a little more encouraging to dislike him? He grabbed a knife and hesitated. He didn't want to hurt something this beautiful, this enchanting. He raised his hand slowly, touching the knife to the unicorns back. The creature flinched, knowing what was coming. He pressed harder, shutting his eyes and trying as hard as possible not to listen to the cries coming from Amara. It was a soft cry, but enough to bring tears to even a Slytherin's eyes. It was so heart breaking, but Harry was finished.  
  
They all groaned, for the blood coming from the unicorn was not a deep red color, but a silver, shiny, sticky substance. This meant that the blood on Harry's fingers were unicorns blood. He wiped them on his pants, hating the thought of what this liquid brought.  
  
She turned back, holding her side that was now bleeding red. Ron ran to get her something to stop the bleeding, which was dripping freely. Harry felt a sudden pang of guilt, and thought that maybe they didn't hate each other after all. Just maybe...  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you are great with a knife? Uh... What are we going to do?" she wavered a bit, having the slightest idea of what precautions to take.  
  
"We should go tell someone at the Ministry... Maybe they would know what to do," Hermione chirped.  
  
"NO! We can't do that... Then they would know she is an illegal Animagi!! They send people to Azkaban for that, they do. We could just... Well, we could have *ahem* Snuffles look after her when she transforms. He could make sure she stays safe," Ron was holding the cloth to her bare skin, a dark red spot oozing through. He looked up at her, and she smiled back making him turn a brilliant shade of crimson.  
  
"Oh, quit with the modesty," she leaned down and kissed him on the lips quickly, making him squeak loudly and drop the cloth. He put on a goofy smile and ran his fingers through his hair. 'She sure isn't modest' he thought to himself.  
  
"Ugh! Would you two please pay attention? I think having Snuffles watch her is a good idea. If only I knew how to contact him..." Harry hit the counter hard with his knuckles, causing him to bleed as well.  
  
"GOOD MERLIN!! What was that for?" Hermione shrieked, throwing her arms in the air as a sign of frustration. "Injuring yourself won't help the situation any, I'm afraid. I think we should go to Professor McGonagall." she said airily.  
  
"That might be worse than going to the Ministry, I'm afraid. Who cares if I can transform into a unicorn?! The only person who would ever stoop so low as to murder a unicorn doesn't exactly rely on it anymore, does he? No one else would choose to live like that. And I truly have no reason to become a unicorn, really... So, as long as I promise to be a good girl and stay in the nearest forest, I will be fine! Case closed. Now, if I am much mistaken, there is a LOT of food in the kitchen getting cold. Move!!" she said, sweeping them into the kitchen.  
  
Eating to their fullest, they had explosive stomachs and could do nothing else but sit and talk. Even though they had met before, Ron and Hermione knew a limited amount about Amara. Asking her questions seemed to be the right way to go about things. While Ron, Hermione and Amara were talking, Harry couldn't help staring at her. The only person who had had the same hair as her was Draco and the mystical creature they had come upon in their fourth year at Hogwarts...  
  
"Amara... Are you part veela?" he didn't have time to stop himself. The words just stumbled out.  
  
"Well, I think my great-grandmother was... I'm not sure if my grandmother was. But I always remember her saying something like that. I guess so. Why do you ask?" she asked suspiciously. "And why is it any of your business anyway?"  
  
"I was just wondering was all! Do you have to take offense to everything I say? I never do anything right, do I?" he was seething.  
  
"You are so nosy! It's terrible having you for a roommate; I can never have ANY privacy!" she shrieked. Ron and Hermione stood up and started to back away, slowly, when Harry and Amara both stopped them.  
  
"Don't go anywhere!" they said together. "Stop repeating me! You stop! I'm not doing anything! What is your problem? UGH!!" they both got up at once, Amara slugged Harry in the shoulder and Harry was just about to retaliate when they heard a noise.  
  
"What was that?!" they stood there listening for a while, when they heard it again. It was a slight scratching, something scratching glass.  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry ran to the window, opening it and allowing the snowy owl to swoop onto his shoulder. He took the letter, and she nipped his ear appreciatively. Opening the letter, his look turned from puzzlement to anger.  
  
"WHAT?! Oh, for goodness sake..." he threw the letter down and stormed to the door, opening it. There was someone there already, looking as if they were about to knock.  
  
Okay. Now is a time for you to *cough* review. Tell me whats good about it!! Good for my self esteem. Thanks to Murks! 


	3. The Visit

Warning: Heh heh heh... NOT TELLING!!! *cackles evily* Okay, third chapter. Prepare for the unexpected. Disclaimer: I own Murks, Amara, and this darn computer. *pats all three* Thank you... thank you... anywho. Read on!! ONWARD HO!!!  
  
  
  
"Hello... Potty, Weasel, Mudblood. And who is this?" Malfoy asked, taking in every inch of Amara.  
  
"Amara Davis. Who are you?" she asked, looking at the angered faces of the others in the room. She saw that Harry was the most ill-tempered towards this stranger. 'Hmm...' she thought. 'He must be...'  
  
"Draco Malofy. I'm a- someone who also attends Hogwarts. Slytherin... The best of the four houses, you will find." his gaze fell on her silverish blonde hair. "Your hair... You look like a-"  
  
"Yes, Draco. She is part veela. What are you doing here?" Ron inquired scathingly.  
  
"Dumbeldore oweld me yesterday, telling me I am to come here immediately. The stupid prat didn't tell me why. So is this your girlfriend, Potter? What happened to Virginia?" he drawled.  
  
"No. She's my roomate... And I am not dating her, nor Ginny. Maybe we should contact Dumbeldore; he has clearly made a mistake. In no way would he want to torment me... No one deserves this!" Harry muttered to himself. He was almost angry at Dumbeldore for sending Draco here... 'But' he thought to himself, 'He works in mysterious ways. He must have some sort of reason. Either that, or he has gone insane for real this time.'  
  
"Ok. I realize that you don't really like Draco, but maybe he is in the same situation as you and I are, Harry. Maybe the Death Eaters... and Voldemort... are after him too," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"But Malfoy's father IS a death eater." Ron pointed out. Amara gasped and took a reasuring step away from Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head. Yes, my father is a Death Eater, but something happened. That may be why they are after me. And I ran away from home, and Dumbeldore, the dumb prat, said it wasn't "Logical". I can survive on my own! I'm not four you know!" Draco said to no one in particular.  
  
"Something happened? Would you mind telling us what happened, to be exact?" Harry inquried reluctantly, willing with all his might to resolve this issue and get Malfoy out of his living quarters.  
  
"Well, yes, I do mind. But anyway... My dad took me to one of his, er- "meetings" recently. He brought me to the Dark Lord, and he asked me if I were going to join him. I was so set on becoming a Death Eater of course, but I didn't answer. So I watched them for a few hours, torturing filthy muggles, killing children... I'm not HEARTLESS, you know. It didn't settle with me so I told the Dark Lord I would never join him. He put me under the cruciatus curse... Only for a second... And I did the same thing to him. He was so ANGRY. I ran, and never went home. And that could be why they are after me," Draco said with so many tones, so many hidden meanings that no one quite understood. Even if it were quite clear.  
  
"Yeah, maybe!" Ron said with heavy sarcasm.  
  
"Alright then. That does it... You have to stay. I don't CARE if you all hate him, he is going to stay here!" Amara said with a motherly-air.  
  
Draco like this girl... She argued with Potter, she stuck up for him, and she was dashing. Her long white-blonde hair was that of a Veela's... just like his mother's. Her eyes were light blue, sparkling with perceptivness. But she was-  
  
"Why are you bleeding?" he asked her, glancing from her wound to her face. She shot a look at Harry, to Ron, to Hermione and finally met his eyes.  
  
"I-er- Harry, he had- He needed to-" she stuttered, glancing pleadingly at them, searching for a lie good enough to pass Draco.  
  
"Harry did that? Didn't know Potty was so violent! What did you do, comment on his ugly scar? His dead parents? Maybe it was his lack of quidditch abilities! That would be logical..." he finished the sentance with a snear, saying it more to himself than anyone else.  
  
Amara flung herself at Draco, quick as lightning. She hit him square in the jaw, and he whimpered. She continued this incesantly until Ron and Harry had to pull her off, holding her arms back.  
  
"What was that for!?" Draco screamed, wiping the blood on his lip away with his sleeve. He glared at her, not liking her so much. But did he?  
  
"The things you said! They were so hurtful! Have any of you caused bodily harm to him before?" she asked curiously. Harry and Ron sniggered, then turned to Hermione.  
  
"Do you wanna answer this one?" Ron chortled.  
  
"Sure. In our third year, I hit Malfoy. It was a rather enjoyable experience... I can see why you did it, but I think I speak from everyone's concience when I say that why we are all under this house, violence is uneccesary... If anything, you should learn to get along. Who knows how long this summer might turn out to be!" Hermione said, ingoring the objective expressions she was getting.  
  
Amara sighed. "She's right. But YOU!" she pointed a menacing finger at Malfoy and poked him in the chest. "If you EVER say something like that while I am around... I will have no choice but to hit you again!!"  
  
"And maybe next time there will be people around to witness it!" Ron said, and he and Harry started to laugh. Draco looked ashen. * * *  
  
The group sat around for a while, discussing what the next year of Hogwarts would hold. Draco, however, excluded himself as usual. Sitting by himself in a corner, he listened to the conversations and debated with himself whether or not to add his thoughts.  
  
"As long as Snape doesn't teach potions anymore, we WON'T get expelled!" Ron interjected.  
  
"Now honestly, Ron!! Do you truly think Snape would go out without us knowing? He would probably die rather than have us-" Harry trailed off.  
  
Finally, Draco spoke. "Snape is still teaching potions. Dumbeldore won't trust anyone else to teach us something like that... And anyway, Snape wouldn't leave unless you two were expelled anyway. Don't get your hopes up."  
  
"He speaks!" Amara teased.  
  
"Yeah, but did we really want him to?" Ron sighed. "Would you mind explaining Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, everyone that Dumbeldore interviewed for the job are deeply imbedded in the Dark Arts. Snape is too, mind you. But Dumbeldore trusts him. And thats all that matters, isn't it? That that old goon is safe..." Draco stopped, clearly aware of the angered looks on Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces. "Oh, come on!! Admit it, the man is a nutter!!"  
  
"Well, he IS alot different than any other headmaster Hogwarts has ever had, but he has saved our rears more than ANYONE would have." Harry admitted.  
  
"So true. But mind you, he wouldn't have had to if-" Ron cut Hermione off.  
  
"We hadn't got into trouble in the first place. Yeah, yeah. Sing us a new song, would ya'?"  
  
Hermione shot Ron a look of death. "Yes. If you two would just STAY out of trouble, we wouldn't need to have Dumbeldore save our hides every year!! You BOTH should have been expelled second year. If only you were a bit like me..."  
  
"Uptight and a know-it-all? Thanks, but no thanks. Live a little Hermione!! The shock and pride of you hitting Malfoy has worn off." Ron said.  
  
"That has to be the best and the worse thing I have ever done... Needless to say, you deserved more Malfoy," she gloated. "At least I didn't get caught."  
  
"Do it again and you won't NEED to be caught, Mudblood..." Draco snarled.  
  
Hermione and Harry had to struggle to keep Ron in his place.  
  
"SAY IT AGAIN, MALFOY!!! I DARE YOU!!!" Ron yelled.  
  
Malfoy mumbled something incoherently.  
  
"What was that Malfoy?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"I said, you should just ask her out and get it over with Weasley!!" Malfoy drawled.  
  
"WHY YOU STUPID GIT!!!" Ron lunged at Draco once more, still being restrained by Harry and Hermione.  
  
There was a sudden pounding on the door. Everyone froze, mid-action. The pounding grew louder, slowly. And suddenly, the door broke open. Standing in the entry way was the person that they were all hiding from in the first place. Standing in the door way was their worst nightmare... It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Draco yelled and hopped back as if on impulse. "NO!!" he yelled.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Amara all looked at him in horror.  
  
"Do as I say, Draco!!" Lucius shrieked.  
  
"I won't go with you!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!" and he ran to the door. Lucius stopped him by pointing his wand at Draco and shouting "STATUM FILIUS!!" and Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "Now. If you will all come with me, without any fight, you will find things will go quite better for you. If you decide to put up a fight, there will be hell to pay... It is your decision."  
  
"Don't do this Father..." Malfoy snarled.  
  
"Well, you leave me no choice. Coacervo!!" and they were all flung to the same spot, colliding in a painful mass, and they knew no more. They had all been knocked unconcious.  
  
(A/N) IM SO EBIL!!! *cackles insanely* Read and Review, kids. Thank you.. thank you... 


	4. The Beginning

Warning: Oh, really now. Disclaimer: Again, I say I own nothing but Amara, Murks and this lovely computer. They cant take that away from me!!! LAST CHAPTER. Can't wait to hear what you think!!! And, without further ado, the last and final chapter in Harry Potter and the Unicorn Roommate!!  
  
Harry woke up, his head pounding. There was a ringing in his ears. He sat up slowly and groaned in pain. Looking over at the other occupants of the room, he noticed they were all unconcious.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! Wake up!!" he whispered horasley. Harry tried to shake them awake, but nothing seemed to work. "Enervate," and they started to stir.  
  
"What-HAPPENED?" Amara said, sitting up and rubbing her shoulder. It was bleeding profusely.  
  
"My father..." Malfoy said through gritted teeth. "He will never get away with this."  
  
"Uh, guys... I don't think Hermione is breathing!!" Ron said in a terrible panicy voice.  
  
Harry stood up quickly and ran to her side. Held his finger to her pulse, feeling a heartbeat. "She's breathing," he said, and everyone with relief. Hermione suddenly sighed... a blissful, peaceful sigh. "She's asleep!!"  
  
Ron scurried over to her, pushing her hair away from her neck. "Uh, guys... You might want to come look at this!!!" he stood up and stepped back, allowing Harry to take a look at what Ron was fretting over.  
  
Amara's neck was bleeding. She was bleeding heavily, only her blood had turned silver... * ~ *  
  
"She must have tried to transform before she was knocked out!! Oh, Harry! What are we going to do?!" Hermione squealed, her hand over her mouth.  
  
"We could stop the bleeding, but that would be the smart thing to do." Draco sneered.  
  
"DRACO! This is no time for your snide comments. You don't GET it do you?" Harry looked up at Draco.  
  
"I get it... But why is her blood silver? Is it a Veela thing, cause' my blood doesn't turn silver..."  
  
"She's and animagus, you prat. She turns into a unicorn. Have we forgotten what unicorn blood does?" Ron said, his hands on his hips in a proper manner. He was angry that Malfoy was so naive.  
  
"Oh, I- I had no idea..." he remarked, his voice quiet. If he weren't a Slytherin, they would have guessed he were deeply concerened and thinking hard. But, this was Malfoy... He was probably thinking of ways to save his own hide. "We need to get her out of here!!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were stunned at Malfoy's sudden concern. His eyes were pleading, his hair askew. He looked like a worried sibling.  
  
"Al-right..." Harry said slowly, trying to pick up on any sarcasm. Draco was dead serious.  
  
The men hoisted Amara up, but with ease for she was light. Her hair was lengthening.  
  
"We need to hurry! When her horn grows, we are in trouble..." Hermione said desparately.  
  
"There will be none of that. Set her down, and there will be no harm done." a cold voice in the corner sounded.  
  
Voldemort. * ~ *  
  
Hermione screamed. Draco stood there, not being able to move. Ron gasped in horror, and Harry also stood exactly as is, legs frozen with fright. He had run into Voldemort more times than many, but this was almost something he had been expected. Amara stirred. Her legs were turing long, still slender and her fingers were turning into hooves. Her hair was down to her ankles now, and her skin was lightening and growing light hair.  
  
"Ah, I see she is almost done. When she is complete, I will bleed her," Voldemort cackled suddenly, causing the hairs on Harry's neck to stand on end.  
  
"What do you need her blood for? You are back in full power, are you not?" Draco asked boldly.  
  
"Hmm... You must be Lucius' son. You look so much alike. Her blood was and IS quite useful to me, boy. I have found that when mixed with Rose petals and Daffodil roots, her blood came make the drinker temporarily immortal. That will aide in the process for me..." he swept over to where Amara continued to turn, and pulled out a long and slender, curvy knife.  
  
"NO!!" Ron, Draco, Harry and Hermione all sprung into action at the same time. They stood over Amara like a shield, not to be broken easily.  
  
"Get out of my way. I don't think you want to mess with me. Especially you, Mudblood." and he looked over at Hermione. His hand raised to her cheek. "Such a pretty girl. Too bad you won't have a face when I am done with you..."  
  
Hermione whimpered.  
  
"You aren't going to touch her. Or me, or Harry or ANYBODY. Get out of my way..." and Amara stood up, her nearly-transformed self and all. Her torso was that of a human, and her body was that of a unicorn. She looked shockingly like a centaur.  
  
"We'll see about that,'' and Voldemort lunged at her, the knife tearing through her with a sickening ripping sound. She cried out, and kicked him. He gasped, the wind knocked out of him. "You foolish girl!! I wasn't going to kill you... Your friends, yes. Harry... Especially. But now, you are to die too. AVADA KEDAVR-"  
  
The door behind Voldemort flung open with such a force that it was knocked off of it's hinges. Behind the door stood- * ~ *  
  
"Dumbeldore!" Voldemort gasped. Behind him stood a large teem (no, not team, teem... there's a difference.) of Ministry wizards. All looking horrifyingly angry.  
  
"You are to come with us, Voldemort. If you struggle, it'll make things worse." Dumbeldore said calmly, his eyes raging wildfire.  
  
"You silly old git... Such a fool you always were. You forget what I can do. But don't worry... I will see you again." he said to Harry. He stared back at Voldemort, eyes full of malice. "Till' then-" with that, he disapparated out of the room with a quiet pop. The Ministry wizards scuttled over to the place where he had disappeared.  
  
"DAMN! Slippery, he is... Janice?" one aged, terrifying wizard said.  
  
"Well, I guess we could go back to the minstry... The charmed ones have come to help us." (a/n: I don't own any Charmed characters either, put that pen and paper away.) and they all disapparated out of the room as well.  
  
"Is she alright?" Dumbeldore asked no one in particular. He strode over to her in one quick step, pulling out his wand from where he had only minutes ago put it. With a wave of his wand, there was no trace of blood, of a wound. It was healed. "Animagus? Did you, perhaps, attend Grissley?" he smiled at her shocked look.  
  
"Yes, actually... Am I in trouble?" she winced. Not out of pain, but out of fear for what would come of her.  
  
"I know nothing... But I would advise you to register at the Ministry... Just to be safe. I still know nothing." he winked at Amara, who smiled.  
  
"I'm Amara. I'll be attending-"  
  
"Ah, say no more, dear. I know who you are. I am the person who sent you to live with Harry, have you forgot? I am the headmaster at Hogwarts." his eyes were back to their usual sparkly state, kind and inviting.  
  
"Oh! Well... Thank you, for, uh... saving our lives..." she said meekly.  
  
"I seem to do that so well, don't I?" he said, turning to the rest. They laughed quietly. None of them had time to register what had happened.  
  
Dumbeldore stopped smiling, looking at Amara once more. "Hmm... Yes, she would do well in Gryffindor, wouldn't she? I know, she has that spirit too... Hard worker, keen mind, but a thirst for power. Gryiffindor it is!" he announced. Everyone looked at him as if he had grown another ear. They didn't notice that he had summoned the Sorting Hat in the midst of the chaois and confusion.  
  
"Gryiffindor?" Amara squeaked.  
  
"That is to be your house at Hogwarts. Your family. Your home."  
  
"Another Gryffindor?! Where do they all COME from!?" Malfoy exclaimed. * ~ *  
  
The rest of the summer had gone terribly fast, so fast that before they knew it, September first had come in a heartbeat. As they stepped through the barrier of Platform 9 3/4, they pulled Amara through with them. This was all new to her. Draco could be seen chuckling from a window aboard the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"That was fun!! Can we do it again?" Amara asked, behaving like a three year old.  
  
"No, we'll be late. Come on... Let's go!" and with that, Harry Ron and Hermione, Amara included now, set off for their final year at Hogwarts.  
  
Draco had spent the rest of the summer at Harry and Amara's, but he was never seen out of his room. Amara brought him meals every day, and he had greeted her with a mere hello. Nothing else was said between Draco and Harry.  
  
"He's so dark... So mysterious. So hateful." Amara had told Harry the last day of summer when they were in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Yes," he had replied, "That's definately his life story."  
  
Hopping aboard the train, Ron scurried to sit next to Amara. They had recently started to date.  
  
"So, Amara... How do you like the surroundings?" Hermione asked through a mouthfull of cauldron cakes.  
  
"Quite lovely... We all lived so close to Grissley that there was no need to take a train or what not every year. We could just fly our brooms there and home every night. So, who else is in Gryffidor?" she asked.  
  
"Well, in our year, there is Seamus, Neville, Dean, Parvait and Lavender... Then, there is Ginny, Ron's little sister, who is a year younger than us. Colin Creavey, Sam Gerd, Troy McGibbins, i think those two are second year. Other than that, everyone else is gone." Harry said sadly. Harry's fifth year had been Fred and George's last year. Every teacher were less than sad to see them go, but the Gryffindor house was grieved. They had been the life of the house.  
  
"Yeah, it was hard to see them go. But I think this year, we'll make it a historical landmark. A date to be remembered!!" Ron said happily.  
  
"To our last year at Hogwarts!" Harry said, raising his can of pumpking juice for a toast.  
  
"To our greatest year," Hermione said, adding her cup to the mix.  
  
"To our funnest year," Ron added.  
  
"To us." Amara said. After that was said, she was silently included as part of the 'Dream Team'.  
  
And with that, they set off on there last and final year at a place they had called home for 7 years. A place of sanctuary, death, happiness and learning... A place that would never be forgotten.  
  
(A/N) How was it?! Read and Review, I can't wait to hear from you. I'm proud of this. Thank you Murks!! 


End file.
